First Impressions
by Articleste
Summary: Its Reids first day. Read about what the team think of him. And also get a look at their first case together.
1. Chapter 1

Hope you enjoy this!

Spencer's POV

It was a typical morning. I was awoken by the sound of my alarm as well as the annoying sounds of morning traffic. I turned toward the right so that I could see my alarm clock, it read 5:20. Although I wondered to myself why wake up this early? I reminded myself that it would not be good if I came late to my first day at work. I got out of bed and headed toward the shower.

By the time I got out it was 5:45 giving me 45 minutes until I was due so that gave me 10 minutes for getting changed 15 minutes to have some coffee and 5 minutes to make sure I have gotten everything leaving 15 minutes to get there although it only takes a maximum of 10.

As soon as I got to the building I saw Gideon outside. I walked up to home and asked why he was there so he replied that he was here to escort me upstairs. He also told me that none of the team members were here yet as they were all due at 7:00. I asked home why he had told me to come so early and he answered by saying that be wanted to get me ready to meet everyone.

We walked into the lift and Gideon pressed level 6. During the elevator ride there were no words spoken. But as soon as we stepped out he took me for a quick tour saying that he would asks another member of the team to take me on a detailed one later.

When the our was over the clock said that we had 20 minutes until everyone was here. Gideon showed me to his office.

Inside he told me a little bit about the team members. Aron Hotchner preferred to be called Hotch and he was also the current unite chief. Jennifer Jaru was called JJ by the rest of the team was the media leason. Derek Morgan Jo preferred to be called Morgan was the BAUs tough guy, Gideon also told me that although he looks like a jock he most likely wont heart me and that he likes to give nicknames. We didn't get any further as there was a knock at the door.

Gideon got up and opened the door a man walked in. He was fairly tall and was wearing a suite without a single crease. His face was stern and emotionless. He walked in and greeted Gideon with a handshake. Gideon then told this man to sit down next to me.

As he approached Gideon told him that I was the new agent the was joining the BAU. The man held out his hand and introduce himself as Hotch. I did a slight wave at him and introduced myself as Spencer Reid. But as soon as those words left my mouth Gideon corrected me by saying Dr. Spencer Reid. Hotch looked rather surprised by the new information that he had to repeat it to himself.

He then turned to Gideon and said that Everyone was here. Gideon paused for a moment before telling Hotch to get everyone ready in the conference room. After that Hotch left.

After 5 minutes Gideon told me that we would be heading to the conference room so that I could be introduced to the rest of the team.

We entered the room, Gideon ahead of me. As soon as I saw the people I new that I was going to be introduced to new things as well as people and being socially awkward was not a good thing not to mention that they'll probable second guess me because I am only 22 years old.

I walked into the room and there sat 4 other people.

Cmcmcmcmcm

Hey Guys hope you like this. I really need comments ( good or bad ) in anything I can do to improve or just telling me that I should continue so if I don't have more that 2 comments or 3 reads then I'm not going to continue because I'm not going to spend my time in something that no ones enjoying.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyo, hope you guys like this chapter. thought you guy want to know that the characters I'm going to use are Rossi, Morgan, Hotch, Reid, Gideon, Garcia and JJ.  
And also English isn't my first language so cut me some slack about the spelling and I am also trying out a new writing style to see how it works. And remember I like comments because then I know what to improve on.

Spencer's POV  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as I walked through the door I felt 5 sets of eyes on me.

Gideon interrupted the silence by saying that I was the new member of the team.

I took that as an invitation to start talking.

Xxxxxxxxcxxxxxxxxxxx

Third person POV but Reid's point of view

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My name is Spencer Reid"  
Gideon then said " Dr. Spencer Reid"  
By the look on their faces it seemed that they were quite surprised by the title.  
"So Spencer how old are you?" asked a huge buff guy who I presumed to be Morgan.  
" I prefer to be called Reid." I said nervously "and I am 22."  
"22? And you work here, I thought that there was an age limit!" Morgan remarked.  
"There is, but the rules were bent for Dr. Reid" Gideon said with an emphasis on the Dr.  
"So kid, let me see if I got this right, you're only 22 yet already a doctor?" Morgan asked  
" Ya, you got it right." I said  
The whole time this was happening the other people in the room just sat there with shocked looks on their faces.  
"What field is it in?" asked a old Italian looking man  
" I've got PhD in mathematics, chemistry, engineering BAS in psychology sociology." I said nervously.  
Everyone in the room immediately became quiet once they heard what I said.  
Gideon was the one to break the silence.  
"Why don't we introduce ourselves?" he said. "Why don't you start Morgan?"  
"Okay, well, my names Derek Morgan but I would prefer I you called me Morgan."  
Next was a blond girl.  
"Welcome to the team, my name is Jennifer Jarue but everyone calls me JJ.  
She was followed by a older Italian man.  
"My name is David Rossi but you can either call be David or Rossi"  
Then there was another blond but this one was dressed a lot more colorfully.  
"First of all I must say that you are the cutest thing I have ever laid eyes on"  
This made my face turn pink.  
"But back to the point my name is Penelope Garcia but most people call me by my last name." she continued.  
"I guess that means that you've met everyone."Hotch said.  
"Morgan would you do the honors of showing Dr. Reid around the place?" asked Gideon.  
"Sure, no problem" replied Morgan.

We walked out of the conference room and almost immediately I was asked a question.

Boy, this was going to be a long day. I thought to myself.

Read and REVEIW! 


	3. Chapter 3

Follow me on twitter so you can find out when I'll be posting a new chapter or if I need ideas. ( I have the same name)

Hey, hope your enjoying the fic so far. Just a warning before you read this, I was writing this at 2 in the morning because stupid crickets don't know when to shut up, so because of lack of sleep, please don't hate me if this chapter is horrible.

I have to admit that i have been a little cheeky by mixing and matching the characters, so don't get confused about that. As a side note I think characters I have chosen are ones that I think I can write about. For example, I haven't added Emily Prentiss because she is not one of my Favorite characters, but if you guys put in the reviews that you want her in it, I promise that she will come in at a later stage.

And remember I LOVE reviews!

Reid's POV

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morgan's first question just had to be "How does a 22 year old get 3 PHDs and 2 BAs?". I sighed,because I knew I wasn't going to dodge this question. So I simply said " by being smart. ". All I got as a reply was that I had to have been more than smart. I replied that I had an above average IQ hoping that he would just leave irate that. Luckily he did.

He showed me around the 'bull pen'. The tour ended at an empty desk. I looked up at him questioningly wondering why he had brought me to a desk. He just laughed and said that this was now the area where I was going to do all the paper work then walked off. I sat down and waited for a couple minutes not sure on what I was supposed to do, so I got up and walked to Gideon's office.

I stopped to knock at the door, and when I heard him say that I could come in, I opened the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Third person but in Reid's POV

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi Gideon"  
"hello Reid, what can I do for ya?"  
"Well, I'm kind of scared of Morgan."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He just reminds me of some of the people from high school."  
"Look, Reid, Morgan will never hurt you. If you don't feel comfortable around him then tell him that you need space."  
"But won't he get offended?"  
"No, he won't, the one thing that I have learnt about Morgan through the years that I've known hk is that he always wants to make other people around hi. To be comfortable."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes I am."  
"Thanks."  
I was just about to walk out before Gideon told me to wait.  
"Oh and Reid, Morgan and Garcia have a thing about nicknames."  
"Thanks for the heads up."  
I walked out of the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Hotch's office Morgans POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hotch what were you thinking? Letting a 22 year old kid into the BAU."  
"Morgan, I am telling you that Dr. Reid is allowed to join the BAU."  
"Really Hotch? When we were in the conference room he looked as if he was locked inside a cage fully of animals. If he can't handle us then how is he going to handle the UnSubs that we go after?"  
"Morgan, it was his first day, I am sure that you would be the same if you were in his shoes."  
"He's 22 years old, the people that we go after are going to see him as weak and defenseless in other words a meal! How is he going to last in the field?"  
"Reid has been groomed since the day he finished high school by Gideon so that he could work for the BAU."  
"Reid probably lived a lavish life with nurturing parents and most likely never seen a drop of blood."  
"Morgan! Get out of my office so that you can go and cool down, I want you back here tomorrow so that we can finish this conversation."  
"Okay, see you tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the bull pen Spencer's POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I saw Morgan walk out of Hotch's office so I decided to say hello. All I got back was not now pretty boy. I guess this is what Gideon meant by nicknames, I just wonder what Garcia would be like.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Garcia's Lair Morgan's POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey baby girl"  
"well hello my chocolate thunder."  
"I need a favor of you."  
"of course, what will it be?"  
"I need you to tell me everything you can get of Reid."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know Garcia but please do this, for me."  
"Fine but you owe me big time."  
"Okay, sheesh"  
"Good, now sit back and watch the magic happen."

I don't know why I asked Garcia to dig up stuff about Reid, I mean he seems friendly enough. And i don't want to put my nose in his business its just that I've got a bad feeling about well it's too late to turn back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, done chapter 3. Damn I'm fast but that's only because I'm on holiday right now so I'm not sure how long that will last, but once school has started up again I'll probably start to update once a week probably Saturday or Sunday night.

Remember if you want to know when a new chapter is coming out or maybe why a chapter is taking a long time to come out follow me on twitter I have the same name. Also REVEIW!

And remember if anyone has an idea for a chapter, I'd love to hear it! If you don't want to post a review then you can ask me over twitter and if you don't want to do that you can email me at articleste . And thanks for all the reviews so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my faithful readers please enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Garcia's lair Morgan's POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Morgan, are you sure you want me to do this?"  
"yes Penny, I'm sure."  
"Okay, we'll our new member over there is actually a genius."  
"what do you mean?"  
"I mean that apart from the fact he has 3 PHDs and 2 BAs he also has an eidetic memory, can read 20,000 words per minute and has and IQ of 187" ( hope it got this part right )  
"Are you kidding me?"  
"No I'm not."  
"well that explains a lot. Well thanks Garcia, I guess I should have asked him myself instead of snooping behind his back."  
"A pleasure to be of service."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the bull pen Morgans POV  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"hey kid."  
"Um, hi Morgan"  
"Garcia and I are going to go out for drinks after work, wanna join?"  
"Sure, which bar?"  
"It's a surprise, I'll drive you."  
"Okay"  
Great hopefully I can use this as an excuse other to know him better.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the bar

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"why don't we play a drinking game?" suggested Garcia.  
"good idea baby girl."Morgan said "what do you think pretty boy? Up for a drinking game?"  
"ok sure" Reid replied  
"Yay! Now what type of game should we play?"questioned Garcia  
"2 truths one lie"suggested Morgan  
"Okay" Garcia and I both said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

20 minutes later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By this time all three of them were relatively drunk.  
"okay pretty boy, it's your turn."said Morgan  
"ok, my father left me when I was ten with a paranoid schizophrenic, i graduated high school at the of 12 and I can't swim, guess away." Reid was the most drunk out of all of them.  
"I vote that the lie was that your father left you at 10 with a paranoid schizophrenic." said Morgan  
"Ditto!"added Garcia  
"Hahahahaha, that's actually wrong, the lie was that I couldn't swim, I made it so easy for you!" Reid said as he continued to laugh.  
Garcia and Morgan just sat at their seats shocked about what they had just heard.

"okay pretty boy, I think that you've had enough to drink tonight I'm taking you home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Morgan's POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't think that Reid remembers last night because he isn't acting weird, or maybe he's just hoping that Pen and i forgot.  
I had to head to Hotch's office to finish off the conversation we started yesterday, just this time I feel sorry for the kid.

I walked into Hotch's office, he was sitting at his desk. Hotch told me to sit down. our conversation continued from yesterday, but this time I didn't loose my temper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reid's POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I looked up from my desk when I heard a door open, out walked Morgan followed by Hotch. Morgan sat back down at his desk while Hotch said that we had a case and to meet in the conference room.

Morgan patted me in the back as soon as I got up and said  
"Have fun on your first case"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, this is chapter 4, I know what your thinking : this fic is starting to get really boring or something along those lines, but it seems as if less and less of you are reading this, it started off with 453 views for chapter 1 but with chapter 3 it was only 29, so I'm not sure if you guys want me to continue this or not, so if you do post a comment or message me.

On a happier note MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	5. Chapter 5

Hotchs POV  
In the conference room

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

once everyone was  
gathered in the conference room, JJ and I started briefing the team.

This case is in New York. we are only being called in now because the NYPD couldn't handle it.

There were pictures of males and females with light brown to blond hair and hazel eyes. The Unsub alternated between the gender.

Each were taken, kept for 3 days then killed with a bullet to the head.

The only connections between the victims that we knew so far was that they looked the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Third person POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXq

"Garcia, can you check I the victims might know each other?" asked Hotch  
"You got it sir, Garcia out." replied Garcia  
"3 days isn't much of a cooling of period" Rossi said thinking out loud.  
"Were they tortured during the three days?" asked Reid nervously.  
"Umm... yes they were, they were burnt, stabbed you name it." JJ answered  
"So this means that he either has a part time job, or no job at all considering the amount of damage done in 3 days." Morgan stated. "How many people have been murdered?"  
"4 over a span of 12 days" answered Hotch "2 male and 2 female."  
"That showed that the unsub is not targeting a certain gender which just widens the victim choice" Rossi said

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan's POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hotch told us that the jet will be leaving in 20 minutes.

I decided to offer Reid a ride. He accepted.

Once we got there we boarded the plane and saw that we were the only ones there. So we sat down across from each other.

Reid got out a huge book that should last him until we get there. Seeing that we weren't going to speak I got out my headphones and listened to some music.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 minutes later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once everyone had gotten onto plane Reid sat down his book on his lap. I looked to see how far he had gotten and when I looked my eyes practically fell out of my head. He was half way through the book, if there was time later on I'd have to ask him about this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reid's POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once everyone had entered the plane I rested my book on my lap, I felt eyes on me so I looked up. I saw that Morgan was staring at me, he was probably going to ask me how I read so fast.

JJ handed out the case files, we all sat back down in our places so that we could start reading the case file.

Since there wasn't much evidence the file wasn't that thick so I managed to finish reading it in 2 minutes.

Once I put the file down everyone looked up at me. Rossi was the one to brake the silence by saying, are you sure you read the file? I found Rossi kind of scary so I looked down at my lap and nodded my head. Are you sure, because most of us are still on the second page, whilst you've finished all 10. I nodded again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gideon's POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I noticed Rossi nagging Reid about how he had read the case file so fast. I knew that spencer wasn't going to stand up for himself so I intervened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Third person

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gideon tapped on Rossi's shoulder signalling the conversation to a stop.  
"I guess that Reid over here has been selling himself short." Gideon says "Right Reid?"  
Reid just shrugs  
"Reid." Gideon says a tad but more harshly  
"I guess, but I didn't say any of it because it thought it wasn't important." Reid mumbled  
"Well since Reid didn't tell you I guess it will." Gideon continued "He has an IQ of 187, has a eidetic memory and can read 20,000 words per minute, which explains why he was able to read the file so fast.

Immediately everyone's mouths turned into O's.

Hotch decided that this was a good time to say that we were going to be landing soon and they should be seated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10 minutes later

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone walked off of the plane to be greeted by 2 police officers. They introduced themselves as Paul Jonson who had black hair and brown eyes and Gregory Cole.

The team split up, Hotch, Gideon and Reid going to the latest murder site while the others went to the to the police department so they could get started on the profile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guy it's me! I'm not going to update everyday as I am out on Holiday.

Review

And please give me ideas on future chapters

I think this fix is going to be kind of long but that's still to be decided.

Review Review  
Review Review


	6. Chapter 6

Reid's POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

once we reached the latest murder site we were welcomed by yellow crime scene tape across perimeter of the park.

After being escorted to the scene I immediately felt my stomach drop.

There was blood everywhere. on the floor, trees, bushes, everywhere.

I felt as if I was going to be sick, luckily I had nothing to eat that day so only bile came up but I managed so swallow it back down.

Gideon must have seen my look of uncertainty as he came up to me and asked if I was ok. of course me begin me I said that I was fine. That wasn't enough to fool Gideon as he asked me once again and asked if I wanted to go out for a bit. I declined.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After looking at the crime scene  
Reid's POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once we finished looking at the scene we headed back to our car.

Once inside we started discussing why the scene was so messy.

We discussed different scenarios, one of them was that maybe he killed the victims there but that idea was scrapped because there would have been noise coming from the as they tries to fight back and surly someone would have noticed.

Then it dawned in me, maybe the unsub was playing in their blood.

I looked up, as Gideon and Hotch ha stopped talking.

When I lifted up my head I found the two of them staring at me.

I asked why they were looking at me like that as it was starting to make me feel uncomfortable.

Gideon was the one to answer me. he said that my idea was genius. I ga e I'm a confused look. he then said that it was the idea that he was playing in their blood.

I guess that I said it out loud accidentally.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10 minutes later  
Hotch's POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We reached an intercession just as the light turned green, Gregory headed straight. Until we reached an empty street.

The next five minutes were chaos.

A truck crashed into the boot of our car.

He pushed us off of the road from the drivers side. luckily I was siting in the passenger sear next to Gregory. while Gideon was behind me with Reid beside him.

I felt the car falling...

Then blackness came

When I did regain consciousness I looked at Gregory, his right arm looked dislocated and he was out cold. next I looked at Gideon he also looked fine apart from a bit of blood on his head. lastly I looked at Reid, oh god, his right arm was broken, I could tell because the bone was sticking out of his upper arm, there was also blood covering the whole front of him as the window had been smashed during the fall, his head looked the worst, the while right side was just caked I blood.

Several minutes past and the pain in my head had been getting worse, then I heard footsteps.

I closed my eyes.

The footsteps were getting louder and there seemed to be more than 1 person walking.

Then silence

A guns safety being released

...Bang...

Nothing

Just darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...

Hope you liked the cliff hanger.

What do you think is going to happen to Gregory, Reid, Hotch and Gideon?

Neither do I, I am literally writing this as I comes to me, and hoping that you readers are enjoying it.

If you have any ideas for the next couple of chapters the put them in the comments, I don't care if their stupid or include aliens of mythical creatures anything can turn into something!

REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW  
REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW  
REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW  
REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW  
REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW  
REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW  
REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW  
REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW  
REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW  
REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW  
REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW  
REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW  
REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW  
REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW  
REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW  
REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW  
REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW  
REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW  
REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW  
REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW  
REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW  
REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW  
REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW  
REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW  
REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW

Review


	7. Chapter 7

Hotchs POV

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When I first came to my senses I had a blinding pain in my head whenever I tried to open my eyes.

The last thing I remembered was the sound of a gun shot.

I wondered if it was me who had gotten shot, but I couldn't feel any pain anywhere else apart from my head.

The I remembered, Reid and Gideon where with me as well. I hoped that none of them were shot.

Soon the headache passed and I managed to open my eyes.

At first all I was welcomed with was per darkness. but as my eyes got used to darkness I saw that I was in a small room made of concrete.

Inside the room were 2 other chairs. there were no windows and 1 door.

I heard a grunt that came from one of the chairs. I looked around to see which chair it had come from.

The person sitting in the chair called out, I recognized the voice, it was Gideon.

I told him what I remembered. he confirmed what I thought there were only three chairs in the room, but there were 4 of us in the car. I was the only one who had heard the gun shot.

We still didn't know who was in the third chair, it was either Reid or Gregory.

10 minutes past without a word between us, until the silence was broken by the door opening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Third person  
Hotchs POV

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How are my guests doing?" asked the man  
No one answered  
"I guess that means you are speechless" he continued.

He walks around the small room. he started with Gideon, he then moved on to me after a good 5 minutes.

When he did get to me he stood his ground, looked me in the eye and smirked.

A minute of defending silence passed before he speaked.

"Aaron Hotchner, leader of the BAU. I would have expected a little more of a fight from your late diver."

As soon as I heard the word late, it came back to me, the gun shit from when we were captured. that mad man had shot Gregory. So that probably means that Reid is in the third chair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After our very one sided conversation he continued on to the third and final chair.

He stood there silently for what felt like a century until me snaked the person in the chair.

All i could hear was a very faint groan.

"Good afternoon Mr. Reid, what a pleasure that you've chosen to join us." the unsub said.

That confirmed my suspicions, Reid was the third person and that it was Gregory who had gotten shot.

The next thing I knew was that the unsub walked out of the room and plunged us back into darkness once again.

Our only hope was the res of the team, Rossi, Morgan and JJ as well as Garcia.

I hope we don't have to stay here too long, were my last thoughts before I drifted off into unconsciousness...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys hope you like it.

I'm going back to school in three days one so updating might come more rarely.

Also if I repeated anything or if there are any major issues in my writing please put it in the comments, this week was just really bad because I was bucked (kicked) off my horse and had to get 7 stitches in my head (ouch!)

PS

This is also being written on Wattpad as well as so if one is not updated with in a week the other probably has been an I just forgot.

Reid and Review


	8. Chapter 8

I'm starting school again so I wont be Updating as regularly.

Give me some ideas on what you want to happen to our trio

hope you enjoy and sorry for not posting another chapter


End file.
